User talk:ShadEmmanZ-K9
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 05:16, July 4, 2016 (UTC) |} Thank you for sharing your ideas. Sailor Moon is Anime which I believe is too inappropriate for LEGO, and then Jake and the Nether Land Pirates seems like the opposite. J&TNLP could work though. What is StF though? I couldn't figure that out. --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 23:32, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Sofia the First, for J&TNLP, Jake would come in a Level Pack with Bucky and his Sail Wagon through he would appear in his Captain Jake variant and voiced by Colleen Villard. Please ask for permission to edit other people's customs.--LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 12:34, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Can I please edit on LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup? Please don't edit my custom Brickipedia The Video Game. Although your edit technically wasn't vandalism, I'm still giving you a strike. If you wanted to edit it, all you had to do was ask. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 21:48, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for that. I don't plan on having soundtracks for my customs. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 23:22, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I saw your message on X's wall, And idk is he will reply to it, He is more of a Brickimedia person nowadays martin mcfly (talk) 09:54, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure martin mcfly (talk) 22:46, August 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm done adding packs LD2. Why don't you make your own LEGO Dimensions custom? Also, please remember to sign your messages. --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 11:49, August 19, 2016 (UTC) I've noticed that you have been editing other people customs without permission, including RealGameTime. I'd like to remind you that a custom is another person's work. You cannot edit another person's custom without permission. If you continue to edit customs that aren't yours, you will be blocked. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) (Emmonic) Okey dokey. I'm trying to do something. Stop vandalize my custom!! ShadEmmanZ-K9, can you stop vandalize my custom without my permission. Someone in this wikia can block you forever, why you like to vandalize my custom? why? because you is not my editor for my custom anymore! Now you are fired! Bricky Blocks (talk) 23:49, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Well no, of course not. People don't want you editing their customs.--Toa Matau 10:09, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Edit Conflict This mean is a edit war, ShadEmmanZ-K9. Why do you editing my stuff? You can't do that, if you don't want to stop that, your mom call the police right now! The only thing that I declare, is to someone's block you on this wikia In addition, Red Dwarf is a crap, because of the worst idea to bring a boring comedy to a really good game. I gonna kill you! Bricky Blocks (talk) 21:48, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Listen, Emman, I will go nuts and granola on your butt! So either get to stop editing my stuff... or go twist yourself into a pretzel if you don't want to change your name to "The guy who edting customs". Do not editing Custom:LEGO Ultimate again, NEVER!! Bricky Blocks (talk) 22:16, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hey dude Okay. Custom:Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse. There'll be known Brickipedians, such as User:Thatstinkyguy, User:Cam Eron14, User:DraftM22, User:Rapmilo etc. Edit: I've looked at your talk page. I'm going to think about my decision (if you edit my Custom, I won't do this). Warrning The policy here is saying you are not allowing you to edit other people's customs without thier promission, I saw what you did on the Second Quest on the LEGO Multiverse, and the message you sent to Shiva seem like a threat by if he will not do it you will do it while you have no right to do it, keep doing that you can be blocked, but looking at the fact you did it before you might be blocked, but I am not the person who judge.--Dadaw (talk) 12:05, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Okay and I'm sorry.